Why He Hates His Name
by ARADHPMUGGLEBORN
Summary: Fred Weasley II's thoughts on his deceased Uncle Fred and himself. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh if you don't like it. Just tell me what you like and didn't like. Please review. Thank you.


Fred Weasley II's thoughts on his deceased Uncle Fred and himself. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh if you don't like it. Just tell me what you like and didn't like. Please review. Thank you.

A/N: I just wanted to make it clear that I do not own Harry Potter. Also this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked. Please review. BTW in this story Angelina's race is white. I know she was black in the movies but it just worked for this fanfiction. So I hope I didn't offend anyone by changing her race.

Fred Weasley Jr. had always known he caused his father pain.

When he was younger he didn't really notice it much but now he was 15. And he could tell when his father called his name he almost always had a look of pain in his eyes.

He knew about his father's twin. As he grew up his father and mother had told him and his older sister Roxanne tons of stories about the first Fred Weasley.  
When Fred was younger he had wanted to be just like his deceased uncle. He was always pranking his sister and cousins.

One time he had set tacks on his primary school teacher's chair. He had received two weeks of detention as a result.

Another time he had put itching powder in his mother's underwear drawer. Angelina had grounded him for a month.

But now that he was older he abhorred the name Fred Weasley. He hated the way he looked just like the old photos of his uncle.

He hated that whenever his father looked at him there was pain in his eyes.

The others didn't understand why he decide to stop pranking people and joking around. But he suspected that his father knew.

George seemed to know everything when it came to his children.

The day Fred Jr. started hating his name and appearance was when he was 13. He was looking into his father's study. A place George had always told him and his sister was off limits.

He found several notes in one of the drawers and they all seemed to be for his dead uncle.

He read almost every one of them.

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Mum suggested I write this letter, told me it would make me feel better. I don't see how because you can't see it and I won't see your reaction to it, but I don't have anything to lose so here we are._

 _It's been a year since you died. Everything has changed, yet everything is still the same. The joke shop is still going strong. Ron is helping me with it. It's not the same without you, though. He doesn't appreciate jokes as much as you did._

 _I miss you so much. I keep thinking about how I never got to say goodbye and tell you I love you. I hope you knew that even though we didn't say it much._

 _I'm struggling Fred, I'm not going to lie. I pretend like I'm okay. I crack jokes, I laugh, but my heart is hurting. I want to touch you, hug you, hear you laugh again. I keep praying that you're happy, that you're having fun with Tonks, and encouraging Lupin to lighten up. And of course, you're with Dumbledore. It's always a party when he's around._

 _Do you miss me? Do you ever think of me? Do you wish you were still here with me? Do you remember the good times we've shared? I do. Everyday._

 _I'll stop writing now. I just wanted to let you know I love you._

 _Your partner in crime,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I didn't just lose my best friend. I didn't just lose a brother._ _I didn't just lose a twin. I lost my other half._

 _Missing you terribly,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Remember when we put our names in the Goblet of Fire? I wish that hadn't been the only time we grew old together._

 _Love George._

 _Dear Fred,_

 _You know when I said I was feeling holy? Now I mean in my heart too._

 _Love,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Now every mirror I look at is the Mirror of Erised._

 _Always Missing You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Do you think we can go back? Back to the laughs and pranks? Back to the ways things were? Those days are like a dream now. But it seems like I'm the only one unable to catch up with reality. I hate being without you._

 _Missing You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _It's dad's birthday today. We had all just settled down at the table when mum looked around confused and said "Where's Fred?" Before she realized you know. It took a while to get her calmed down again._

 _We Miss You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred, I keep thinking you're pulling a big prank on me. I miss you everyday._

 _Love,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _It's hard to move on when I see you in every mirror I look at._

 _Miss You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I tried to cast a Patronus Charm the other day. I couldn't do it. My happy memory was always with you but when I started thinking about you I started crying._

 _I Miss You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I tried on one of your Christmas sweaters. We miss you a lot and April 1_ _st_ _just isn't the same without you._

 _I'll Always Miss You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Sometimes I put on one of you 'F' sweaters and look at myself in the mirror… It's like you're still here with me. I can still see your smile in my own reflection._

 _I Miss You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I think my ear is up there with you. I swear sometimes I think I can hear you speaking._

 _I Love You,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _April 1_ _st_ _used to be my favorite day of the year. Now I just hate blowing out our birthday candles alone._

 _Missing you,_

 _George_

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Junior looks just like you. Every time I see him I see you. And he doesn't know it but sometimes when he's asleep I'll go in his room and watch him sleep. It's like I'm looking at you. He looks exactly like you Fred and the other day I looked at him and I had to make up some lame excuse to leave and got to my study. And I cried Fred. He reminds me so much of you. Acts so much like you. And sometimes it hurts. Because I miss you so much still. Even thought it's been years. And maybe you're living on in my son, but I wish you were living on in reality._

 _George_

No Fred Jr. didn't hate his Uncle Fred. Far from it. He admired him. Almost worshipped him in fact.

He just hated himself for causing his father so much pain.


End file.
